Unraveling Legends
by Neonz
Summary: Kat is a thirteen year old girl. She has never been particularly fond of pokemon, but when she meets a baby mew, her perspective starts to change. Little does Kat know, the young mew and her will soon be thrown into a world of adventures. Version 2! xD.


**If you've read my notice on the original version of Unraveling Legends, or don't care, then you can just skip over this part. xD.**

**Hello, and welcome to the re-write of Unraveling Legends! ...Which was never actually finished. xD. Whoops. Hehe. I guess when my inspiration was accidently donated I... well, lost my inspiration and motivation for the story. xP. I had completely abandoned it. I think I even put it up for adoption at a point. But then I started getting dreams about it and they inspired me again, whee! :D. :discos: So obviously I wanted to continue... but the story was outdated. Last update I was 13. I am 15 now and am better at writing, I hope. A little anyways. :). Plus this was started back in gen III, and it is now gen IV. It was kinda early in the story for this to matter though. And besides, there were things I wanted to change, and lets face it: It wasn't written as well as I could have written it. xD.**

**This is also my first time writing fanfiction without microsoft word. :3. Random fact there. This computer had over 200 viruses (not even including stuff like spyware and threats. o.O) so everything on it was cleared, so no more mircosoft word. xD. I'm using word pad which somehow survived the backup along with the other accessories. o.O; I like it better actually because it doesn't automatically correct my smilies! ...Unfortunately that also means it doesn't have spell check. I'm a grammer/spelling freak now so hopefully it will be all correct. 3. It will be run through a spell checker anyways though. Sorry for any typos if they pop up! I hate those things. D:**

**ANYWAYS, enough talk. xD. I like rambling sometimes, sorry about that. The beginning of this story will be different than the last version. This is more of an intro, I guess.**

**This story is dedicated to the adorable mew plush that I used to own, without whom, this story would not exist. R.I.P., wherever you happen to be now. I love you! D:**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own pokemon. xD. I wish.**

Separation

"Move it you idiots!" Barked a man. He was large and muscular, wearing a black t-shirt that matched the tops of the people he was commanding.

"Yes sir!" A group of people automatically answered. The were armed with what appeared to be bazooka guns. The group moved quickly through the woods, anxiously peering around.

Suddenly, the commander pointed off to the right. "Over there! Shoot it, shoot it!" The group immediately turned and fired, shooting an odd kind of missile, a ball of fire, ice, and electricity. The blast exploded a bush, the remains of which began to burn on the ground. The group walked forwards, watching the flames cautiously.

"Any sign of it?" The commander asked.

"I don't think so, sir." They answered. The group was about to keep going, when a flash of pink appeared over the flames. The group's keen eyes noticed and excitedly shot at it. A small, pink creature appeared off to the left of the blast. It had tiny arms, but large feet and a long tail, and could float in midair without wings. It hadn't been hit directly by the blast, but it was still wincing slightly from the amount that had managed to hit it. It was holding tightly onto something in its small arms. It turned it's head to face the ecstatic group, its big, blue eyes looking both angry and scared.

"There you are, mew!" The commander grinned, turning to the rest of the group. "Get it guys!"

Mew quickly fled as blasts echoed all around it, its whole body trying desperately to protect what was in its arms. The group raced after it, firing frantically.

"What's wrong with you guys? Hit it before it can turn invisible again!" Shouted the commander angrily. The group attempted to comply, but the mew had gotton so far ahead that most of their shots were missing the target.

The terrified mew kept on going. It attempted to turn itself invisible, but the shock from the blast had somehow rendered its ability unusable for the moment. It sensed another shot to its right, and immediately dived to the left; unfortunatly straight into the path of another missile.

The group cheered as the mew dropped to the ground, reeling from pain. "Get it!" The commander ordered. A member of the group took out a large net, and all of them approached the stunned mew.

The mew could hear them approaching, but couldn't do anything. It shook its head rapidly, attempting to clear it. Just when they were less than ten feet away, Mew regained its senses. It flew into the air, its back facing the surprised group. It turned its head to look at them, exhaustion obvious in its eyes.

"No way! Those things were suppost to pack enough power to stun an adult rhyhorn for days!" The shocked commander exclaimed.

Mew shook its head out again, and sighing, flew into a tight bundle of trees. It kept going until it was sure the group couldn't see it anymore, and then landed softly into a nearby berry bush. It placed what it had tried so hard to protect carefully down. The pink object twitched, and then shook itself out. Mew was relieved that it didn't seem to have been hit by the blast. Mew smiled down at a miniature version of itself, and the young mew stared up at its mother. It was obviously upset by the ordeal, and tried to reach out to its parents again.

"Meeeeeew!" It cried softly. Its mother sighed.

_"I have to leave you here." _She told her child in pokemon language. The baby's eyes widened with confusion and hurt.

_"No." _The young mew protested. It grabbed its mother small arm, holding onto it tightly.

The groups voices were drawing nearer. _"It's not safe for you. I am scared... that they will hurt you."_ Mew explained, _"I can't let that happen." _She hugged her child tightly, but briefly. _"I'll come back for you. I promise. Until then... you are much, much safer without me." _Mew's eyes filled with tears, and she turned her head so her baby wouldn't see and get more upset then it already was.

The baby's eyes also teared up. _"Mommy, no!" _The young mew screeched. This got the attention of the group, whom turned quickly in their direction.

_"Stay here, and stay quiet... please." _Mew begged anxiously. _"I will come back!" _With one, final look, Mew detached her child's hand from her own and floated out of the brush, clearly visible.

"There it is!" A group member shouted. The all aimed their guns at her. Mew cocked her head to the side, and then took off back down the forest.

"Get it!" The commander yelled, again. The group complied, running as fast as they could after her, firing.

Mew kept going, until she sensed a shot behind her. She turned to face it, her eyes glowing purple, and sent the ball right back at the group, whom yelled in panic and dove out of the way.

"Mew!" She said triumphantly. As the group watched, Mew vanished, and then reappeared some distance back, tilting her head. The group recollected themselves and followed, attempting to shoot even though she was too far back to hit effectively.

The commander grimaced. "Looks like we won't get it this time. Try hitting it with the tracking device." A group member nodded, bringing out a different type of shooter, and aiming carefully at mew before firing. Unlike the balls of fire, ice and electricity they had previously shot, this missile was extremely small and precise.

Mew didn't even sense it coming, and it hit her on the tail. She stared curiously at it as it blinked red. She waved her tail around to try and get it off, but it was stuck. Fearing it was some kind of explosive or something to knock her out, she teleported far away from the group.

The commander brang out a new device, which was square with a long antenna and a large screen in the middle. He turned it on, and it showed a map of Hoenn, with a small dot blinking around Lilycove.

"Alright, lets go!"

**...**

Meanwhile, the baby mew sulked quietly in the berry bush. Being alone for the first time was not easy for it, but it obeyed its mother and stayed still and silent, awaiting her return.

It was unfortunately unaware that its mother was about to be forced break her promise.

**So... there's the first chapter! The next one or maybe two will be similar to the chapters on the original one. That being said, don't go and read ahead if you haven't already. :K. That's cheating! ;D.**

**Please review!**


End file.
